Bread and Jam
by SYuuri
Summary: Just a small helping of short stories in the life of Sam and Jules. xX ficlets Xx
1. 01 - birthday

**1 - birthday**

* * *

"I wondered if I could convince you to give me a fifteen minute back rub." Jules unburied her face from the pillow to grin sleepily up at Sam. He smiled down at her from his perch on the side of the bed.

"Promise me you won't fall asleep on me before the minute's up?" Sam teased, starting to massage the kinks out of her tight shoulders. She moaned approvingly, toes curling. "I'm sorry that you had to spend your birthday doing overtime."

Jules trailed a finger over his jeans clad thigh. "At least nobody died. It's a good day in my opinion," her eyes flicked up to meet his eyes, a smile growing on her face. "And I definitely can't wait for our next days off." As beat and tired as she felt now, the day had begun on a pretty good note. From them nearly coming to work late because of their very own private birthday celebration, to Sam handing her an envelope with two open plane tickets and annual Banff National Park passes inside.

"I'm glad you liked my present, but still." Sam shrugged.

Sensing his displeasure, Jules sat up and scooted closer until she could throw her arms around his broad shoulders. She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before burying her face there, breathing in his clean scent. "I have you here with me. Believe me, it's a pretty goddamn perfect birthday," she kissed the underside of his chin. "Love you."

Her whispered statement brought back memories of how they had spent their respective birthdays alone last year - at the very least, not with each other. They had barely even talked in Jules' birthday BBQ with the team. She might not have brought Steve to the dinner party, but it didn't change the fact that she was seeing the paramedic. Sam saw her at work on a daily basis, but he had never felt more lonely.

He crushed her against his chest, fingers running through her hair soothingly. "I love you too."

The embrace lingered for several more minutes until Sam felt Jules' petite body grow more laxed against his. He kissed her shoulder. "I thought you promised?"

* * *

**I don't know how many chapters this will have as I'm kinda going along with the inspiration. The stories will be mostly fluffy and happy cos you know that's what I like to write, but maybe there will be some angst every once in a while. Gonna try to keep them under 500 words.**

**Reviews are cookies.**


	2. 02 - coffee talk

**02 - coffee talk**

* * *

The sound of Jules closing the door jarred him back to the here and now. He began to register his surrounding - the gentle summer breeze, some mellow song he suspected was sung by some band young enough not to have credibility and experience to give anybody advice about true love, and Jules softly swearing under her breath before walking back and changing the radio station.

In his last conversation with his father before leaving for Toronto, he had again told the older Braddock that SRU was what he needed. Now, he could say that SRU was also something he wanted. Granted, he was still learning the ropes, but this was a good change. The dust had begun to settle, and so had he.

"You look like you're thinking about something you shouldn't." Jules slid into the spot next to him at the back of her jeep. The evening was fairly warm and she didn't bother to keep her jacket on. Her black tank top was clinging to all the right places and he was transported back to the time where he had barged into her locker room.

"How's the back?"

Jules shrugged. "Still a bit sore when I move my shoulder in some ways. I've had worse."

Sam nodded, raising his coffee to his lips. He didn't think it would be wise to ask, again, if she wanted a second opinion.

The beautiful sniper had had no difficulties in grabbing his attention. She had done it and was still doing it effortlessly. Sam had to admit it had started out as a mere superficial attraction. Yet, as the time went by he found her to be a combination of so much more and he'd be damned if he didn't think she was intoxicating. He knew Jules had no intention to fornicate with a teammate and was never shy of showing it. While he respected her decision and wouldn't do something that would upset her and ultimately jeopardize their newly forged friendship, it didn't mean he could just ignore the steadily growing feelings inside his chest. Didn't think he wanted to.

"Have you found a place?"

His eyebrows shot up in amused surprise. "How did you know that I was looking for an apartment?"

Her grin was sheepish. "I might have overheard you and Wordy talking the other day."

"Got a couple places I want to check over the weekend," he trailed off, then because he could, asked, "Why? You're looking for a housemate?"

Jules scowled. "Forget I asked anything."

Sam chuckled. The silence that followed wasn't awkward - it never was with Jules. They could have hours of wordless conversation and he would be craving for overtime. He stole a discreet glance her way and much to his delight, the corner of her lips curled up into a smile she tried to conceal behind her coffee cup.

"I promise you won't even know I'm there."

* * *

**Oh look, I actually updated! I have bad, bad, _bad_ commitment issues when it comes to writing multi-chapter stories. Hope you enjoyed this one and thank you for the reviews. **


	3. 03 - midnight

**03 - midnight**

* * *

The digital clock on the nightstand blinked 11.57 pm. Jules knew better though, as she should. After all, she was the one who set the clock ten minutes early so they wouldn't wake up late for work. Of course, there were other ways that had proved to be more successful to make them almost come late to work, and the alarm had nothing to do with it.

She quietly took the wrist watch she had set on the table (you could never be too careful) and brought it close to her face, grateful for the moonlight filtering through the curtains for providing what little light there was in the dark bedroom.

Behind her, Sam was snoring lightly, warm chest pressed against her back while blowing equally warm breath over the back of her neck every three seconds. She sighed, contented. Spooning wasn't something that came naturally for her. She loved -and more often than not, wanted- her space when she slept. Being cocooned as the little spoon could feel too claustrophobic. It had taken her some practice, which, looking at her dating history, she didn't have a lot before she dated Sam, to get used to it. Now she couldn't imagine falling asleep without having any sort of contact with him.

She put her watch back on the table and slowly turned in his loose grasp, taking a second to admire his sleeping face. His lips were slightly parted and he never looked more boyish than right that moment. She loved the way a longer strand of hair fell across his forehead. She agreed that he was due for a haircut, but she'd make sure he didn't cut it military style like last time. She wanted to be able to run her fingers through his golden locks. The affectionate gesture was as soothing for her as it was for him.

Jules counted to ten, then leaned over and pressed her lips against his, the hand that wasn't trapped beneath her head moving up to rest on his stubbly cheek.

She felt him twitch, and sensed rather than saw him waking up; the arm draped around her hips tightened instinctively. Before he could respond to the kiss, she pulled back.

"Jules? Everything '_kay_?" Sam blinked several times, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. His voice was laden with a mixture of concern and sleep.

"It's midnight." Jules kissed him again. A little bit more awake this time, his lips pressed against hers harder. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Happy birthday."

* * *

**Yep, another birthday shorty, just Sam's this time. Thanks for the reviews, and please let me know what you think xx**


	4. 04 - Valentine's Day

**04 - Valentine's Day**

* * *

Sam scanned the crowded club, trying to locate his teammates. According to Raf, the club had been opened for business for close to two years and yet Sam wasn't even aware of it. He wasn't surprised though. He was more of a bar and pub type of guy, and this place was a bit more posh than what he and his buddies at SRU and 51st Division were used to.

"Yo, Sam, here!" Spike called out, waving his hand to get his attention.

Raising his hand in return to acknowledge him, Sam made a beeline to where his friends were sitting. This wasn't exactly how he pictured his first official Valentine's Day with Jules, but the evening was still young and they still had plenty of time for other... recreational activities, afterwards. Then again, it's not like the day hadn't started on a pretty high note for him and Jules.

She had quickly blinked back the tears misting her eyes when he dangled the necklace in front of her. If he had to guess, she probably didn't think he would do anything at all. Fair enough, they both weren't the type of people who made such a big deal out of Valentine's Day. But for him personally, that was him _before_ he met Jules, or before he had the chance to date her, that was. Now that they had gotten back together, he had earned every right to make a big ass deal out of February 14th.

Still, she shouldn't have been so surprised. Did she really think he would waste the one extra day he could give her some extra attention? Not that he ever needed any reason to show her how much she meant to him. It was nice though, to be able to do something without Jules asking him 'what's the occasion?'

As he got closer to the table, his eyes immediately went to his girlfriend. He swore under his breath. He didn't know whether she did it on purpose or not, but the (very) low cut pale pink sweater she had on was incredibly distracting. It showed off her new necklace beautifully which was probably why she'd chosen that particular shirt. That, and the fact that it's, well, low cut enough to cut his concentration short. And of course, just like she wasn't being sexy enough just by being her, she had to play with her necklace, slender fingers twiddling the pendant at her neck.

_Easy, Braddock. _

When he was only a couple of feet away from their table, his eyes moved between the empty spots besides Jules and Spike. He quickly weighed his options. All things considered, the logical answer would be to take the seat next to Spike. Sam was about to do just that when he caught what Spike was saying.

"Jules, I can't drink this, he's looking at us." Their demolition expert looked positively giddy.

Jules frowned, arms crossed over her chest. "Well that's kind of the point, isn't it?"

"We've only been here for 15 minutes and someone bought her a drink already," Spike looked up at Sam and explained, face dimpling in glee. "The guy even came over himself. Didn't want to take no for an answer. Asked me if I was the boyfriend, and asked her to be his Valentine. I think Jeremy's in love."

Jules bristled, hand tugging at the pendant more persistently. "You said you're thirsty."

_Well, now. Can't have that, can we. _

Sam shrugged. He casually picked up the tall glass of cocktail from the table and took a long gulp, moving to make himself comfortable next to Jules in the process, his earlier mental debate forgotten. There's only so much you could do when you're seeing your teammate in secret. It's not like he could give her hickeys to make sure everybody knew she was taken. "I'm also thirsty, so why not?"

* * *

**I'm going to do a Jammy smut piece post A Day in a Life some time soon, so consider this as an appetizer. Thanks for the reviews! I always love to hear from you. **


End file.
